elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Yossi
|} Der zoogeborene Afrikanische Elefantenbulle Yossi lebt als einer der größten Bullen in Zoohaltung im israelischen Zoo Ramat Gan in der Nähe von Tel Aviv. Lebensabriss Yossi wurde am 11.08.1974 im Zoo Ramat Gan geboren. Seine Eltern sind der aus dem Arusha Nationalpark in Tansania stammende Zuchtbulle Timbo†, der etwa vier Jahre nach Yossis Geburt starb, und die Kuh Bahati, die ebenfalls aus Tansania kommt und wie Timbo† 1964 nach Ramat Gan kam, wo sie heute noch lebt. Nach Yossi wurden von den anderen Kühen in Ramat Gan, Atari† und Motek†, zwei weitere Kälber Timbos† geboren, die bis zu ihrem Tod im englischen Zoo Port Lympne lebten: Lara† (geboren 1977) und ihre Halbschwester Sara† (1977). Nach dem Tod von Timbo† gab es einige Jahre keinen Nachwuchs bei den Afrikanern im Zoo Ramat Gan, der außerdem auch Asiatische Elefanten hält, und zwar beide Arten ohne Kontakt der Pfleger zu den Tieren ("No Contact"). Erst als Yossi herangewachsen war, trat er die Nachfolge seines Vaters Timbo† an und wurde der erfolgreichste Zuchtbulle in einem Zoo. Allerdings deckte er nicht nur "fremde" Kühe, sondern auch seine Mutter, seine beiden Halbschwestern Lara† und Sara†, sowie später auch eine seiner dort aufgewachsenen Töchter: Yoki†. Direkte Nachkommen Bislang hat Yossi vierundzwanzig Kälber gezeugt: #Junior†, männlich, geboren am 19.02.1987 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Lara†). Der erste Nachwuchs entstand aus einer Paarung mit Yossi's Halbschwester Lara†. Junior† wurde mit fünf Jahren am 02.08.1992 an den Peaugres Safari in Frankreich abgegeben, wo er am 01.05.2000 aus unbekannten Gründen starb. #Helinka†, weiblich, geboren am 04.04.1987 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Sara†). Die älteste Tochter wurde nur wenige Wochen nach Junior† geboren, diesmal von '''Yossi's anderen Halbschwester Sara†. Sie wurde aber nur vier Monate alt und starb am 05.08.1987 in Ramat Gan. #Tam(m)i, weiblich, geboren ebenfalls am 04.04.1987 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Katrina†). Sie ging schon ein Jahr danach am 01.10.1988 mit ihrer aus Tansania stammenden Mutter Katrina† in den englischen Howletts Wild Animal Park nahe Canterbury, wo sie aufwuchs und wo sie heute noch mit eigenem Nachwuchs lebt, während ihre Mutter zunächst 1994 nach Ramat Gan zurückkehrte und dann bis zu ihrem Tod 2014 im französischen Zoo von Amneville verblieb. Tammis Kälber Jumar, Jama, Uzuri und Mirembe sind Nachwuchs des englischen Bullen Jums. Deren Halbschwester Manzi, einer weiteren Nachfahrin Yossis, fand Anschluss an Tammis Familie. #Stavit† (Stuvite), weiblich, geboren am 11.10.1987 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Aviva). Sie ging ebenso wie Tammi - in Begleitung ihrer Mutter Aviva, die auch aus Tansania stammt - am 01.10.1988 in den Howletts Wild Animal Park. Wie Tammi blieb auch sie dort, während Aviva nach Ramat Gan zurückkehrte. Bei Howletts konnte Stavit† drei Kälber zur Welt bringen: Justa†, die 2010 gestorben ist und die kleine Manzi hinterließ, und den 2006 geborenen Juva†. 2011 gebar sie außerdem ein Kuhkalb namens Juluka. Sie verstarb 2013 und hinterließ mit Juluka ein Waisenkalb. #Izik†, männlich, geboren am 01.12.1987 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Ettie). Ettie kam ebenfalls aus Tansania und wurde wie Junior† und Yosepha† im Jahr davor 1993 an den Peaugres Safaripark abgegeben. Izik† starb nach sechs Tagen am 07.12.1987 bei einem Unfall mit einem Asiatischen Elefanten, der das Afrikanerkalb versehentlich erdrückte. #Josepha, weiblich, geboren am 30.04.1989 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Bahati). Mit seiner Mutter Bahati zeugte '''Yossi seine eigene Halbschwester, die mit drei Jahren ohne ihre Mutter bald im Gefolge von ihrem Halbbruder Junior† an den Peaugres Safaripark in Frankreich abgegeben wurde, wo sie heute noch lebt. Sie wird vermutlich keinen Nachwuchs mehr bekommen, da der Bulle im Safaripark anscheinend keinen Zugang zu ihr hatte. #Nipple†, männlich, geboren am 21.01.1990 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Norris†). Der Sohn der aus Tansania kommenden Kuh Norris†, die 2008 in Ramat Gan starb, wurde nur neun Jahre alt und starb im Zoo Nikolajev in der Ukraine am 29.08.1999, wohin er zwei Jahre zuvor am 12.06.1997 gebracht worden war. #Yoki†, weiblich, geboren am 25.02.1990 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Sara†). Die zweite Tochter von Sara, die 1994 ihr Kalb in Ramat Gan zurückließ, als sie in Howletts Wild Animal Park gebracht wurde, lebte bis 2006 in Ramat Gan und hatte ausreichend Gelegenheit, von ihrem Vater gedeckt zu werden. Sie brachte vier seiner Kälber zur Welt. Am 17.07.2006 kam sie in den ungarischen Zoo Sóstó, wo ihr jüngster Sohn Jumaane (Laci) geboren wurde. Sie starb am 20.08.2009 dort an einem Tumor in der Milz und ließ Jumaane allein zurück. #Limbo†, männlich, geboren am 13.01.1991 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Lara†). Der zweite Sohn von Yossis Halbschwester Lara wurde früh von seiner Mutter getrennt, als er schon am 25.08.1992 an den Longleat Safaripark in England abgegeben wurde. Dort waren einen Monat zuvor drei wild geborene, ebenfalls sehr junge Kuhkälber eingetroffen, die am 12.03.2003 zusammen mit ihm und einer weiteren Jungkuh in den ZooParc de Beauval in Frankreich überwechseln, wo sie bis heute zusammen leben. Dort wurde er 2012 Vater eines Bullkalbs namens Rungwe allerdings durch künstliche Befruchtung. Am 8.4.17 wurde er morgens früh tot aufgefunden. #'Osh', männlich, geboren am 24.05.1994 in Howletts Wild Animal Park (Mutter: Sara†). Das dritte Kalb von Yossi'''s Halbschwester Sara†, diesmal ein Bulle, ist der erste Nachwuchs von '''Yossi, der außerhalb von Ramat Gan zur Welt kam. Sara† kam trächtig in England an und gebar zwei Monate später ihren einzigen Sohn. Osh wurde mit knapp zehn Jahren an den Zoo Oakland in Kalifornien (USA) abgegeben, wo er heute mit drei älteren Kühen zusammen lebt. #Issa†, weiblich, geboren am 27.07.1994 in Howletts Wild Animal Park (Mutter: Lara†). Laras† drittes Kalb ist ihre einzige Tochter. Ihre Geburt folgte der von Osh. Wie ihre Halbschwester Sara† kam Lara zusammen mit ihr trächtig nach England und gebar zwei Monate nach Sara† ihr jüngstes Kalb, gezeugt in Ramat Gan. Nach einem gemeinsamen Wechsel in den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park lebten Mutter und Tochter - nach Sara†s Tod - zu zweit dort, in Gesellschaft (oder in Nachbarschaft) des Afrikanerbullen Kruger. Lara starb dort 2011, ihre Tochter 2013. #Nissim†, männlich, geboren am 01.12.1994 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Norris†). Nissim† ist der zweite Sohn von Norris und wurde im Alter von fast vier Jahren an den englischen Knowsley Safari Park abgegeben, wo er im geschützten Kontakt gehalten wird. Vier ältere Kühe aus Simbabwe leben dort mit zwei 2003 geborenen Töchtern des Bullen Kruger. Er starb im Juni 2014. #Beauty†, weiblich, geboren am 21.10.1996 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Bahati). Die Tochter von Yossi'''s Mutter Bahati und damit seine eigene jüngere Halbschwester wurde mit erst zwei Jahren von ihrer Mutter getrennt und am 23.11.1998 zusammen mit ihrem Halbbruder Nissim† an den Knowsley Safaripark in England abgegeben. Sie wurde am 04.02.2004 wegen massiver Beinprobleme eingeschläfert. #Niko, männlich, geboren am 03.06.1997 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Norris†). Er ist der dritte Sohn von Norris† und wurde zusammen mit der Mutter seiner Halbschwester Tammi, Katrina†, an den Zoo im französischen Amneville abgegeben. Er traf am 04.11.2001 dort ein und lebte dort mit der Kuh Goni† (vorher Osnabrück) zusammen. Mit Nikos Sperma wurde auf künstlichem Wege bei Goni† eine Trächtigkeit herbeigeführt, die 2016 zur Geburt einer Tochter führte, die aber von Goni† attackiert wurde und bald ihren Verletzungen erlag. Jetzt sind zwei ältere Zirkuselefanten seine Gefährtinnen. #ein weibliches Kalb, geboren am 06.01.1998 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Yoki†). Dies war das erste Kalb, das '''Yossi mit seinem eigenen Nachwuchs zeugte. Das namenlose Elefantenmädchen starb am Tag der Geburt aus unbekannter Ursache. #'Ninio', männlich, geboren am 30.09.1999 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Norris†). Ninio wurde mit nicht einmal vier Jahren abgegeben und reiste mit seinem jüngeren Halbbruder Leon nach Polen, wo er mit diesem am 10.07.2003 im Zoo der Hauptstadt Warschau eintraf. Knapp drei Jahre später wurde er wieder verfrachtet und, diesmal allein, am 20.04.2006 in den Zoo Sóstó im östlichen Ungarn gebracht, wo er später seine Halbschwester Yoki† und deren Sohn Yzick, einen weiteren Halbbruder, zu Nachbarn hatte. Schließlich brachte man ihn zusammen mit Yzick am 10.03.2009 in den Nowe Zoo Poznań, wo sie die beiden ersten Elefanten waren, bevor noch drei Kühe hinzukamen. Ninio ist wohl als dortiger Zuchtbulle vorgesehen. #'Leon', männlich, geboren am 04.02.2001 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Yoki†). Yokis† zweites Kalb wurde mit seinem Halbbruder Ninio mit gerade zwei Jahren am 10.07.2003 in den Zoo Warschau in Polen gebracht. Da er anders als Ninio sich mit den Kühen dort gut verstand und Interesse an ihnen zeigte, blieb er dort und lebt heute mit drei Afrikanerinnen zusammen. #'Pembé' (Babar), männlich, geboren am 03.05.2001 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Bahati). Pembé ist der ältere von zwei Halbbrüdern seines Vaters. Er lebte knapp sechs Jahre in Ramat Gan, bevor er mit seinem Halbbruder Akili am 29.03.2007 in den Zoo de La Fleche in Frankreich gebracht wurde. Der Zoo de La Flèche ist einer der wenigen in Europa, die nur afrikanische Jungbullen halten. Am 03.01.2012 reiste er mit Akili weiter in den Park African Safari in Plaisance-du-Touch bei Toulouse. Ein Jahr später kamen die Kühe Sabi und Matibi aus Osnabrück hinzu, die er mit Erfolg deckte. Makéba heißt die Tochter von Matibi. Halbbruder Akili wurde an den Safaripark Peaugres abgeben. #'Akili' (Napoleon), männlich, geboren am 18.01.2002 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Norris†). Der fünfte Sohn der Kuh Norris† blieb fünf Jahre in seiner Herkunftsfamilie, bevor er am 29.03.2007 zusammen mit seinem älteren Halbbruder Pembé den Zoo de La Fleche erreichte, wo beide als Zweier-Jungbullengruppe im geschützten Kontakt gehalten wurden. Ab Anfang 2012 lebte er mit Pembé in Plaisance-du-Touch bei Toulouse in der "African Safari". 2014 wurde Akili von Pembé getrennt und an den Safaripark Peaugres abgegeben. Unter den drei Kühen dort befindet sich mit Josepha seine Halbschwester (mit der er sich gut verstehen soll) und mit Ettie die Mutter seines früh verstorbenen Halbbruders Izik†, beide kamen bereits 1992 aus Ramat Gan dorthin. #'Yzick', männlich, geboren am 06.05.2004 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Yoki†). Yzick reiste früh mit zwei Jahren, aber zusammen mit seiner Mutter Yoki† in den ungarischen Zoo Sóstó, wo bereits sein Halbbruder Ninio eingetroffen war und wo sein Bruder Jumaane geboren wurde. Mit fast fünf Jahren wurde er dann von seiner Mutter getrennt und ging zusammen mit Ninio auf Fahrt in den Nowe Zoo Poznan. Neben dem Halbbrüderpaar werden dort auch drei Afrikanerinnen gehalten. Während Ninio als Zuchtbulle vorgesehen ist, blieb der künftige Verbleib von Yzick lange ungewiss. Im Frühjahr 2016 wechselte er in die süditalienische Fasano Zoosafari, wo neben drei Asiatinnen nur eine nicht züchtende Afrikanerin (Betty) und bereits der ebenfalls nachwuchslose Afrikanerbulle Java (beide aus Zirkushaltung) leben. #'Noah', männlich, geboren am 25.05.2005 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Norris†). Norris'† sechster und vorletzter Sohn blieb einige Jahre in Ramat Gan, bevor er mit seinem Halbbruder Boten in den Zoo Sóstó (Ungarn) gerufen wurde, wo sein jüngster Halbbruder Jumaane nach dem Tod seiner Mutter Yoki† allein zurückgeblieben war. Er selbst hatte seine Mutter Norris† bei einer Totgeburt am 07.03.2008 verloren und wurde in der Folgezeit in Ramat Gan von der Kuh Aviva betreut. Allerdings war er nur vom 29.12.2009 bis September 2010 in Ungarn, weil er dann weiterreiste in den Oasis Park auf Fuerteventura (Kanarische Inseln), wo erneut ein einsamer Elefant Gesellschaft bekommen sollte. Neben der Kuh Maus aus dem Safaripark Hodenhagen wurde er geholt für die Kuh Diuna, die seit 2007 dort allein lebte. #'Boten', männlich, geboren am 31.01.2006 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Bahati). Der jüngere Halbbruder seines Vaters verließ mit knapp drei Jahren seinen Geburtszoo, um zusammen mit Noah dem jüngsten Yossi-Spross Jumaane nach dem Tod von dessen Mutter Gesellschaft zu leisten. Während Noah auf die Kanaren weiterreiste, lebte Boten (ab dem 29.12.2009) mit Jumaane zusammen im ungarischen Zoo Sóstó, bis er über den Serengetipark Hodenhagen in den Zoo de La Flèche überführt wurde, wo er zusammen mit dem aus Hodenhagen stammenden Bou-Bou als Jungbullengruppe in die Fußstapfen seines Bruders Pembé tritt, der vor ihm dort weilte. #'Jumaane' (Laci), männlich, geboren am 04.09.2007 im Zoo Sóstó (Mutter: Yoki†). Der jüngste überlebende Sohn von Yossi kam in Ungarn zur Welt, nachdem seine Mutter Yoki† Ramat Gan trächtig und in Begleitung ihres dritten Kalbes Yzick verlassen hatte. Dort lebte bereits Halbbruder Ninio. Beide Halbbrüder reisten aber im März 2009 weiter nach Poznań, und Yoki seine Mutter starb im August desselben Jahres, sodass Jumaane allein zurückblieb. Da sich keine Ersatzmutter für ihn fand, wurden Ende des Jahres 2009 seine Halbbrüder Noah und Boten nach Ungarn gebracht. Nachdem Noah Ungarn bereits 2010 wieder verlassen hatte, reiste Jumaane zusammen mit Boten 2012 in den Serengetipark Hodenhagen, wo er als Jungbulle bei der dortigen Zuchtgruppe verblieb, während Boten mit dem in Hodenhagen geborenen Bou-Bou weiter nach Frankreich ging. #ein unbenanntes Bullkalb, tot geboren am 07.03.2008 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Mutter: Norris†). Das siebte Kalb von Norris, die ausschließlich Söhne zur Welt brachte, blieb voll entwickelt im Geburtskanal stecken. Dabei starb der kleine Bulle ebenso wie seine Mutter, die mit Noah noch ein knapp dreijähriges Bullkalb in Ramat Gan hinterließ. Enkelgeneration Während die Zahl der von Yossi gezeugten Kälber hoch ist, konzentriert sich der Nachwuchs der zweiten Generation bislang weitgehend nur auf die Nachkommen weniger Töchter, an deren Zeugung er teilweise selbst mitgewirkt hat - so wie er ja auch eigene Halbgeschwister und Kälber seiner Halbschwestern gezeugt hat. 'Nachwuchs von Tammi und Stavit†' Als hilfreich für die Enkelgeneration erwies sich die Abgabe seiner Töchter Tammi und Stavit† an den Howletts Wild Animal Park, wo beide mehrfach Kälber gebaren (in bisher allen Fällen ist der Vater dabei Jums), wobei vom Nachwuchs der inzwischen selbst verstorbenen Stavit† nur noch zwei Jungtiere am Leben sind, darunter Yossi's bisher einzige lebende Urenkelin Manzi. Durch Abgabe von Jums zwecks Bullentausch mit dem spanischen Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno und die Ankunft des nicht verwandten Coco in Howletts Wild Animal Park besteht die Chance zur weiteren Zucht mit '''Yossi's Nachkommen. Tammis Sohn Jumar wurde zusammen mit seinem Bruder Jassa in einen mittlerweile insolventen spanischen Safaripark gebracht. Der dominante Jassa kam später als zukünftiger Zuchtbulle in den Zoo Lisboa und Jumar in Cabarceno zwischengeparkt. Dort freundete er sich zuerst mit der Handaufzucht Cristina an, welche auch abseits der Herde lebte. Zur Zeit des Bullentausch Coco und Jums wurden auch Jumar und Cristina in die große Herde integriert. Für viele Elefantenfreunde völlig überraschend ist Jumar und nicht seine Vater Jums der erfolgreichste Zuchtbulle im spanischen Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno. '''Nachwuchs von Yoki† Mit Tochter Yoki† zeugte Yossi dann seine eigenen Enkel, von denen die drei Jungbullen Leon, Yzick und Jumaane noch leben. Mit der Entfernung von Yoki† aus Ramat Gan wurde die weitere Inzucht verhindert, allerdings gab es für die dann im ungarischen Zoo Sóstó lebende und 2009 gestorbene Yoki† keine weiteren Zuchtmöglichkeit mehr. Inwiefern Yokis Söhne sich fortpflanzen werden, darf dann auch wieder im Rahmen der Zuchtmöglichkeiten von Yossi'''s jüngeren Söhnen betrachtet werden, da Leon, Yzick und Jumaane im Verhältnis zu '''Yossi eine Doppelfunktion haben. 'Nachwuchs von Yossis Söhnen' Die bisherige Bilanz der Fortpflanzung der Söhne Yossi'''s ist sehr schmal. Dazu tragen insbesondere frühe Todesfälle sowie die wenig optimale Haltung mit für die Zucht mit ihnen nicht geeigneten, also älteren und verwandten Kühen bei. So ist die Abgabe mit Halbschwestern an anderen Haltungen sicher nicht förderlich für die Entwicklung der Jungbullen. Auch die frühe Wegnahme aus der Familie und demzufolge das Aufwachsen mit gleichaltrigen, wenn auch nicht verwandten Kühen scheint die Deckfreudigkeit nicht zu erhöhen. Aber auch dort, wo Deckakte beobachtet wurden, stellte sich nicht unbedingt Nachwuchs ein. So wurde teilweise künstlich inseminiert, um Nachwuchs zu bekommen, wie im Fall von Limbo† und Niko. Während so Limbos Sohn Rungwe zur Welt kam, hat in Nikos Fall offenbar die Mutter Goni ihr Kalb nicht angenommen, vielmehr angegriffen und so schwer verletzt, dass diese '''Yossi-Enkelin bald darauf starb. Insofern ist die natürliche Zeugung von Nachwuchs Makeba durch Pembé im französischen Park African Safari in Plaisance-du-TouchToulouse/Plaisance du Touch, F, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 29 (August 2016), S. 26. ein Anzeichen, dass sich auch über die Söhne Yossi's noch weitere Enkel von ihm einstellen werden. 'Nachwuchs vom Yossis Enkelsohn Sein Enkelsohn Jumar hat sich im Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno in Spanien erfolgreich fortgepflanzt, obwohl sich sein dominanter 41-jähriger Vater Jums ebenfalls in der Herde befindet, bevorzugen scheinbar etliche junge Kühe den mittlerweile auch schon 21-jährigen Sohn Jumar. "Rekorde" Yossi gilt als einer der größten Elefantenbullen in Zoohaltung. Seine Höhe wird mit 3,70 m angegeben, und er soll sieben Tonnen wiegen. Zudem hat er die vermutlich größte bekannte Anzahl von direkten Nachkommen. Der Tod von Atari† und die Folgen Am 02.04.2007 tötete Yossi die Leitkuh der Afrikanergruppe, Atari†, indem er sie mit seinem Gewicht gegen eine Mauer warf. Er wurde sofort separiert, um die anderen Kühe in Sicherheit zu bringen, der Tierarzt konnte allerdings nur den Tod der Kuh, die seit 1964 dort lebte und die Yossi seit seiner Geburt kannte, feststellen. An sich galt Yossi als ruhig und gelassen. Eine genaue Erklärung über 'Yossi's Motive gibt es nicht. Seit diesem Vorfall wird er getrennt von den Kühen gehalten, womit die Zucht der Afrikaner in Ramat Gan vorläufig ein Ende gefunden hat. Außer ihm leben dort nur noch die älteren Elefantenkühe Bahati (seine Mutter), und Aviva (Mutter von Stavit†) auf der Afrikaneranlage. Literatur *Zoological Center Tel Aviv - Ramat Gan, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 14 (Dezember 2008), S. 2-5. Weblinks *Yossi at Ramat Gan Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Israel Exports Family Of Record-Setting Elephant, Bericht über Yossis "Rekorde" auf thebulletin.us. *Elephant killed in Ramat Gan safari, Artikel zum Tod von Atari auf www.jpost.com. *Murder in the elephant yard, Bericht zu Mordfall Atari auf www.ynetnews.com. *ISRAEL: World's largest captive elephant crushes member of herd to death, Video von Yossi anlässlich des Todes von Atari auf www.blinkx.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zoo Ramat Gan Kategorie:Israel